Underneath The Mistletoe
by HollywoodEncyclopedia
Summary: This was originally a one shot but there was an overwhelming response for sequels. This is the story of a Christmas party at the BAU where JJ and Emily plan a prank for their unsuspecting colleagues. But revenge is oh so sweet!
1. Underneath The Mistletoe

**So this is what I would consider a perfect Christmas present...JJ and Emily are plotting a "prank" for two unsuspecting team members. I do not own Criminal Minds...but if I did I would have used this.**

The Christmas season had come all too soon for Penelope Garcia. She never looked forward to spending her holidays in her apartment, alone with a bottle of wine and a movie. It was now the 23rd and she hadn't found better plans for her Christmas Eve. It was looking like the same old non-exciting events again this year.

Knock, knock baby girl," Morgan's appearance at her office door pulled her from her thoughts. He could always put a smile on her face.

"Hello there, handsome. What can I do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, Gorgeous, you could actually be social tomorrow night instead of hiding yourself up in your apartment all night," Morgan gave her a wink.

"I don't know about that, it would take something extraordinary to pull me away, sugar," Garcia donned a teasing grin.

"Nothing too extravagant, but the team would love to see you at the Christmas party tomorrow night."

"I'm not sure about that, hot stuff."

"Would you come for me? Please, baby girl?" Morgan started with the puppy dog face. He knew he couldn't lose.

"Stop that….stop….fine! I will make an appearance," Garcia finally gave into Morgan's pleading.

"Yes!" Morgan clenched his fists in victory. "Phase one of my plan is complete. I better Christmas is coming your way, Sweetness!"

"Goodbye, Morgan," she was still a little irritated with having to give in.

"I will see you here tomorrow my Goddess," Morgan still had that all knowing grin on his face. "I will now leave you to your work."

"Tomorrow night," Garcia murmured back to him, already engaged in the work

she needed to finish before heading home for the evening.

Prentiss, Reid, and JJ all watched Morgan knock on Garcia's office door and close the door behind him. Knowing they didn't have a lot of time, they quickly went to work on their plan.

"So where are we hanging it, again," Prentiss was first to speak.

"Right over there," JJ answered pointing toward Garcia's office. She knew full well that Garcia would not be able to stay away from here office if she was in the building.

"I'm still not 100 okay with this. Shouldn't we just wait for them to figure it out?" Reid was really uncomfortable with the plan. Morgan was his partner and felt like he was butting into his life.

"We've been watching them dance around this for too long," Prentiss reminded him.

"Besides, they'll just think it's a prank or that they were just caught by chance. At least that's the plan," JJ added.

"And how are we gonna get Morgan over there at the same time?" Reid asked.

"Let us worry about that, Reid. If we get caught, we'll tell 'em that it was us two all along," JJ gave Reid a reassuring smile.

"I don't like the look of this," Hotch had just come out of his office. "Those are the looks of plotting."

"It's an innocent prank we have planned for Morgan and Garcia," JJ explained. She knew if Hotch knew what they were up to that he would probably approve.

"What kind of prank?"

"Nothing dangerous, it just involves some timing," Prentiss explained further, following JJ's lead.

"And this…" JJ finished, holding up the weapon of their prank.

"You know about this?" Hotch turned to Reid, who had taken upon himself to be the girls' lookout.

"I do, but I must say that I'm still not sure I'm completely okay with it."

"Do either of them know about this?"

"Nope," JJ and Prentiss answered in unison, scheming smiles all over their faces.

"How are you getting Garcia to the party? She never comes?"

"That is what Morgan is doing now," Reid answered absently.

"If anyone can get her to the party, its Morgan," JJ gave a devilish grin.

At that point of the conversation, Morgan emerged triumphantly from Garcia's office.

"Is she coming," JJ could barely contain her excitement.

"She's coming," Morgan's grin was as big as JJ's. "So are you two gonna tell me why you want her at the party so badly?"

"No." Prentiss answered shortly.

"We want to keep you an innocent party," JJ explained.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm heading home. See you all tomorrow," Morgan grabbed his coat from his chair and left.

As they watched Morgan leave, Hotch asked, "Really? 'Innocent party.'?"

"What?" JJ maintained her innocence.

Garcia emerged from her office after another ten minutes, bid the rest of the team farewell, and headed for the door.

"So…where are you hanging that?" Hotch asked.

Garcia arrived at the party the next evening and was met with the welcome sound of music and her colleagues conversing and having a good time. She was on a mission to find Morgan. If he wanted her at the party so badly, he was going get stuck with her all night. But someone else found her first.

"Pen, I'm so glad you made it!" JJ seemed to be a little more up beat than usual. Garcia assumed it was just the party atmosphere.

"Hey JJ, have you seen Morgan anywhere?" Garcia was determined to find him.

"I haven't seen him. I don't think he's here yet. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks JJ."

"Sure. No problem."

The two went their separate ways, JJ was joking with Reid and Garcia started a conversation with Prentiss. Hotch was the next to arrive, and quickly found JJ and Reid.

"Did I miss anything?"

"You haven't missed a thing. Morgan isn't here yet," Reid told him.

"Where is he?"

"Don't know?" JJ answered.

"Where's who?" Morgan made JJ jump.

"You…Where have you been?" JJ scolded. He'd almost wrecked her plan.

"I got caught in traffic, sorry. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, but Garcia has been looking for you."

"Where's she now?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in a while. Have you?" JJ referred the question to Reid.

"I last saw her with Emily. They were over that direction," Reid attempted to point above the crowd.

"Thanks, Reid," Morgan started in the direction Reid had pointed him to.

"If you can't find her, she may be in her office," Hotch added before Morgan disappeared into the crowd.

"Why would she be there?"

"She's Garcia, Morgan," was all he had to say.

"Right," no further explanation was needed.

"What?" Hotch responded to the glare JJ was giving him.

Morgan made his way through the crowd in an attempt to find his tech goddess. He saw Emily first who directed him to Garcia's "lair".

"Does that girl ever stop working?" Emily asked in a joking tone.

Morgan didn't bother to answer. He just wanted to find Garcia before she got mad at him for dragging her out and left the party. He finally got to her office and knocked lightly on the door. She bade him enter, so he followed orders and closed the door behind him, much to liking of JJ and Emily who were now watching the door like hawks.

"Having a good time, Mama?"

"Much better now you're here, hotness."

"I wanted to give this to you," he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Derek Morgan, put that back."

"Why?"

"I left yours at home," she replied, disappointed in herself for not remembering.

"I'll get it from you later. Go ahead and open it," he handed her the box. "Sorry there's no wrapping paper."

"I don't need wrapping paper, sugar," she flipped open the tiny box to reveal a pair earring that were practically screaming to be put on right away. "They're perfect!" she jumped into Morgan's arms, almost knocking him over.

"I knew you'd like 'em," he watched amusingly as she change out the ones she was wearing with her new ones. "Go show 'em off, baby girl."

"You know I will sweetness. Let's go party!" she sprung out of her office with new party mood. Morgan grabbed her hand, twisted her around back to him and quickly found his dancing groove. "Did you save these moves just for me?" Garcia teased.

"You know it, Mama," Morgan grinned in a way that put thoughts in Garcia's head that she welcomed on occasion. Much more of his antics and she wasn't going to be able to take responsibility for her actions.

JJ and Emily waited for the right moment. As soon as Morgan pulled Garcia back toward the doorway and started dancing with her, they gave each other a look of approval. They made their toward Garcia's office with an apologetic Reid and amused Hotch on their tails. The two men hung back trying to look as much like an innocent party as possible. "Hey you two, look this way!" JJ yelled with a camera aimed at Morgan and Garcia. They decided to be good sports and pose for the picture.

"Hey JJ, do you see what I see?" Emily made no attempt to keep the signal discreet. She pointed directly at the mistletoe hanging in Garcia's doorway.

"I do see. You know what that means, don't you?" JJ directed to Morgan and Garcia.

They followed Emily's finger to the mistletoe above their heads. Morgan just chuckled while Garcia shot JJ a glare that said 'I know this was you'.

"Come on, guys. Be good sports," Hotch encouraged from the background. "It's Christmas Eve."

"Fine," Garcia gave in and turned to face Morgan who had a devilish look in his eye that made her melt inside. But she kept her composure while trying to predict what he was going to do. "If you had anything to do with this, sweet cheeks, I may have to hurt you."

"I promise I didn't. But I think I may know who did," he shot a glare in JJ and Emily's direction. Payback would be come, but not now. "They're all watching. Let's just do it and move on."

"If you think you're just gonna move on, mister…" but Garcia didn't get to finish her thought. Morgan's lips on hers knocked the air right out of her lungs. She tensed a bit, at first. His advance was unexpected, but she quickly relaxed as she felt his hands cup her face. As if on auto-pilot she wrapped her arms around his neck and dove more passionately into the kiss, thinking she could get used to this scenario.

Morgan couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her. He cut her off mid-sentence, but he didn't much care. He was kissing his one and only baby girl. He cupped her face in his hands and had no intention of letting up. He felt her relax into him and pull him into her by wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. At that moment in time, Morgan realized he wanted to freeze time and stay like that forever.

They finally had to break away from each other, air becoming an issue. The crowd began clapping at their sportsmanship, both Garcia and Morgan realizing other people were the room still. Garcia quickly found JJ's face wearing the biggest brightest grin she'd ever seen from JJ. Emily was standing right next to her with a similar expression. "I'm gonna kill both of you," Garcia mouthed. Emily and JJ just stood there completely satisfied. Their plan had worked perfectly.

After the crowd dispersed and moved on from the show, Garcia looked back at Morgan and the world fell away again. The message they read in the other's gaze was crystal clear: That kiss was more than sportsmanship.

**Hope you enjoyed the story...if you want to see Morgan and Garcia get revenge let me know. I have an idea so drop a line!**


	2. Revenge Under The Mistletoe

**Thank you for all of the reviews and the overwhelming demand for Morgan and Garcia's revenge! You asked for it...so here it is...ENJOY! **

"So Emily is in?" Morgan asked the blonde grinning excitedly in front of her computer.

"She's coming up as we speak," Garcia turned to Morgan. "Everything is ready to go. Now we just wait," she explained with an even bigger grin on her face. Since the "prank" that was pulled on her and Morgan at the Christmas party, the two had been hard at work coming up with a plan to get the plotters back. They knew the guilty parties were JJ and Emily but chose JJ as their first target. They employed Emily's help for two reasons: one was that JJ would for sure help them get back at Emily and the other was a hope that Emily wouldn't expect to be a second target. In both situations, Garcia and Morgan had both come to terms with the fact that there were innocent parties that would be affected by their revenge plots. The two saw it more as help in the right direction though, especially in JJ's case.

"They're here," Emily popped her head in Garcia's lair.

"Perfect," she turned back to her computer and started to type away on the keyboard quickly bringing up several screens. The last of these screens was a video feed from inside the elevator, strategically placed by Morgan to see the whole inside. They watched JJ and an innocent Reid step into the elevator and JJ push the button for the BAU.

"Game on," Emily whispered in anticipation as Garcia pulled up the elevator's control panel.

"Sorry Reid," feeling for his innocent partner. "Do it."

"Gladly Sugar."

"I can't believe the three of you," Hotch appeared in the doorway. All three were a little scared until they saw the amused smile on his face. "I'm sick of waiting, personally."

"As were we," Garcia grinned mischievously. And with one punch of a key the four watched the elevator lurch to a halt and the two occupants reach for the walls of the elevator. After a few minutes of confusion and calming down Reid, JJ reached for the emergency phone.

"Thank you for calling the revenge hotline where we get back at FBI agents who secretly plot pranks on their team members."

"I can't believe you!" JJ came over Garcia's speakers. "I guess I deserve it, though. You can start the elevator now, Garcia," JJ relaxed completely against the wall next to the phone.

"Garcia, this is not funny," Reid yelled. He was not good in tight spaces, recalling his last fiasco with Morgan and an elevator.

"Hi, Reid," Morgan leaned toward the microphone. "Wave to the camera you two, you're on candid camera."

"You didn't?!" JJ looked directly at the camera they had planted, and then her eyes drifted across the ceiling of the elevator. "No way, I can't believe this."

"Yes way, my dear," Garcia replied.

"How'd you know we'd both be in here?" JJ was bewildered at their brilliant plan.

"We didn't. We just waited."

"Reid," JJ directed his line of sight to the mistletoe hanging from the elevator ceiling.

"That was their plan?"

"Yup, and now you gotta do it. You know, that Christmas spirit and sportsmanship and all," Morgan teased.

"Be good sports now," Garcia nudged.

The four watched JJ hang up the phone and walk over to Reid, but they could still here the conversation inside the elevator.

"Can you believe them? We'll just wait until they get bored," JJ folded her arms in defiance.

"Garcia has a very high level of patience," Reid reminded her. "Do you think we should just…" he trailed off.

"You're gonna give in to them?"

"It's exactly what we did to them."

"You've got a point. At least its not in front of everyone."

"Just everyone who could hold this over us for the rest of our lives."

"Fine, let's just go ahead then. I mean it's just a kiss, right?"

"Right," Reid agreed, now completely terrified of what was becoming is only escape for the elevator. He was really gonna hate Garcia if this turned out badly. She'd probably been for this for a long time.

"Ready," JJ brought him back to reality.

"Sure," he actually wasn't sure if he was ready or not. He'd just make it real quick. Without thinking or analyzing much further, he just closed his eyes and leaned toward JJ who even more quickly closed the space between them. And it was over in just one second's time. Reid just stood still, his back to the camera in the corner. JJ made her was to the emergency phone.

"Thank you!" Garcia squealed through the phone.

"Can we get out of here now?"

"There you go," and with another punch of a key the elevator jolted into motion, sending Reid back to the wall. JJ hung up the phone as Garcia disconnected the phone and camera from her computer.

All four in the office ran out to the bullpen. They wanted to see the looks on JJ and Reid's faces as they came off the elevator. Emily headed straight for her desk to look as innocent as possible, glad that Garcia and Morgan had no idea she was part of the plot. Hotch just strolled up to his office, positioning himself in the doorway so he could see the exodus from the elevator. Morgan took a kicked back position in his chair, turned toward the elevator with Garcia sitting on his desk. His feet fell off the desk when the elevator doors opened and Garcia jumped up with a squeal. Emily shot out from behind her desk and leaned against the front of it, jaw on the floor. Hotch stood still in his doorway with a satisfied smile on his face.

JJ nor Reid noticed the elevator doors chime and open at their arrival to the BAU. They were too involved with each other…with their kiss.

Garcia and Morgan found each others eyes and could tell the other was thinking the same thing. Both were glad the spotlight had moved on, since they had become a couple since the Christmas party.

**Don't forget...there is another unsuspecting guilty plotter! Suggestions for revenge on Emily are welcome. Thank you to the person who gave me the idea for the elevator...you know who are!**


End file.
